Love and it's life
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Too much swearing, Squeal to "When love doean't help" Five years, they got married, have a teenage girl, a five year old boy, and a baby coming, too many problems await, can Harry and Draco handle this, Hermes and Ronda don't help thier problems much, H/


Love and it's Life  
  
By: Drake Drayandria the III  
  
~*~  
  
This is the squeal of "When love doesn't help" if you haven't read it some this stuff, won't make sense. Okay, bye  
  
~*~  
  
~ Five years later ~  
  
Chapter 1: Teenage problems  
  
The house was in utter chaos, Hermes and Ronda moved out once they got married, knowing that Draco, and Harry need the house. Harry had opened another restaurant, also by the name of Dragon of the bad faith. Now five years later, They have a 15 year-old-girl, a five year-old-boy, and a baby on the way. The house it self was the same house. Round and with the wizard fountain. The house was quiet, or for almost a minute, till a mad girl broke the silence.  
  
"DAD! You've been god damn snooping in my stuff" Said Lilly  
  
Lilly had grown 5'9 and had silver/black hair; the silver had taken over the black, so now it looks more silver. She had her tongue pierced.  
  
"No, dear I haven't" Said the black haired man  
  
"YES, YOU FUCKEN HAVE!" shouted the girl  
  
"Lilly, language. I didn't, you know very well I don't" Said Harry  
  
Harry was 6'5, black hair, ruffled, and tied by a rubber band, Harry's birthday was up soon, and he'll be 35 (My mistake, math not my best subject!, thanks Asioleh) .  
  
Then a 5-year old boy came in, his hair was blonde, with black streaks, his eye color was greenish, grayish, which was from both parents.  
  
"My god damn virgin ears," said the boy  
  
"Shut up squirt" said Lilly, giving him a weak smile  
  
"See what you did, Lilly?" Harry said, glaring at the girl Draco walks in, his hand in his hair, and his eyes droopy.  
  
Draco was also 6'5, 36 years old, his hair was blonde with patches of gray from the top, possibly from stress.  
  
"What the matter today, hun?" Draco said grimly, giving his lover a kiss, grabbed the news paper, and went to get a cup of coffee, and sat down next to Harry,  
  
"Draco?" Harry said in a wary voice  
  
"What?" replied the blonde  
  
"Lilly wants to visit, Hermes"  
  
"I see, we'll see" said the blonde, glaring at their oldest.  
  
"DAD! Stop glaring!" Lilly then sighed  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU NEVER TRUST ME AT ALL!" Shouted the teenage girl  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Draco yelled back  
  
"WHY?" (A/N sorry bout the CAPS) Lilly retorted  
  
"Tell me what this is?" dropping a bag, inside was neon pink stuff, the stuff looked like grass clippings that were neon pink  
  
"Nothing," Stuttered the girl  
  
"You sure?" Harry said with his eyebrow arched  
  
"YES! GOD DAMN!"  
  
"And this" Draco took out more stuff, bottles, and liqueur, and cigarette, and more pink junk  
  
"TELL ME!" Shouted Harry, Harry's face was blue, he started gasping for breathe  
  
"Calm down Harry, your pregnant," said the worried blonde  
  
"Now, tell me, what is it?" The blonde questioned  
  
"Like hell I will, your not even my own blood, why won't you leave me alone!" snarled the girl  
  
"Lilly, go to your room! I will not let you sit here and insult your father that way," Harry said with his eyes closed,  
  
"Whatever, it's great to know that I have fags for fathers!" the girl sneered,  
  
The girl got out of her seat and headed for her room, and loud boom was heard, which meant she slammed her door.  
  
"Daddy, what did sissy say?" The little boy ask  
  
"Nothing, Drake go to your room and call your godfather Hermes" Said the blonde, his eyes closed  
  
The little boy went to his room, which was a room away  
  
Harry sat with his face in his hand, and Draco was moving his hand on Harry's back affectionately.  
  
"What happen to my baby?" The black haired man, said between sobs  
  
"I don't know Harry, I just don't know" The blonde replied  
  
~*~  
  
TBC... Maybe  
  
Tell me how you like it! Good? Bad? Okay lets get one thing straight, The pink neon grass stuff , was umm... you'll have to found out... how's Harry and Draco going to live like this? The poor five year old swore, he's been taught bad things, not Harry or Draco's fault, more problem awaits, will things change?  
  
~*~  
  
Teaser:  
  
Harry and Draco sat on their bed, lips together, but Draco stops WAIT Harry's pregnant can't do it They stop,  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea" the black haired man replied  
  
"Let's go check on Lilly," Said the blonde  
  
"Okay," They headed to the room across the hall, and then they gasp at the scene, which was...  
  
~*~  
  
EVIL I SAY!  
  
~*~  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V you see this? Press it... review please... you don't have too... 


End file.
